


Winter

by LostSpaceCadetLeon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Stucky - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky loves his new pet, M/M, Steve loves seeing bucky happy, They got a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/pseuds/LostSpaceCadetLeon
Summary: Steve asks Bucky how he came across his new pet Winter





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: Winter
> 
> Square Filled: B1
> 
> Rating: General
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Summary: Steve asks Bucky where he got his new pet from

Bucky smiled as he felt the warm fur then weight of his newest family member against his cheek. “Mmmm Winter it’s too early.” The man chuckled as the kitten gave a small cry in response. It seemed the kitten had wiggled in between him and Steve again as his partner grumbled in his sleep as he was also met with a face full of fur. 

“I guess she wanted to be close to us rather than in her bed…” Steve said softly before propping himself up on one arm, looking at the small white kitten and his boyfriend. “So Mr. Barnes you never told me how you stumbled across this silly little kitten.” Steve patted the kittens’ tummy as she nipped at his hand, full of energy and wanting to play.

Bucky grumbled at how Steve addressed him then shifted so he could sit up with his back against the headboard before speaking, “Well when you were on your last mission I would go for jogs along the river, one day I heard faint meowing so I went near the river bank and there she was…almost frozen in the snow. I immediately took off my jacket and bundled her up to get her warm. I was so scared she wouldn’t make it Steve but she’s a trooper like you and I,” he chuckled at his own words as Steve smirked. “She did get a little bit worse before she got better, but with the vet visit, and taking proper care of her she bounced back. I tried looking to re-home her because I didn’t know if you liked cats, but with each day that I had her I fell more and more in love with her.” Bucky smiled and rubbed under the kittens chin.

“Well I am glad you kept her Buck, now you have a partner in crime, she seems to give me up when I try to sneak up on you and surprise you.” Steve chuckled and leaned in to give Bucky a chaste kiss before placing a kiss on Winters’ forehead to which she gave a small meow and pawed at his face. 

Bucky smiled at the action, “C’mon Steve you need rest, go back to bed.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Is that an order sir,” A teasing tone in his voice.

Winter had wiggled out from under Steves’ hand before jumping at his face causing Steve to fall back slightly, soon feeling the cool metal of Buckys’ hand on his shoulder pushing him the rest of the way down.

“Yes that is an order from me and Winter,” Bucky stated as Winter curled up on Steves’ chest. Bucky shifted again to lie back down and cuddle against Steves’ side. “Goodnight my darling, goodnight my little Winter.”

“Goodnight my love,” Steve responded as he drifted off, both men smirking as Winter gave a small mew.


End file.
